


Fish and Chips

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> **Disclaimer:** This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Draco walked along the pier and stopped only when he saw the rippling muscles of the man tying up his boat. He felt his pulse racing as the sun glistened off the golden tan. His dark hair, a wild mess, but so perfect for the rugged sailor who’s pants barely hit his waist. 

Draco stopped and gazed at the perfection, knowing that this was one of his fantasies come to life. He knew he must possess this man. That meant he would have to step outside of his comfort zone and pray that the other was at least bi-sexual.

“Excuse me, sir.” His voice was calm, but his nerves were on edge.

The man finished typing the boat to the dock and turned his emerald eyes on Draco. Draco felt his mouth water and knew that he was going to have issues. “Funny, Malfoy, I never thought you would call me sir.”

“Would you rather me continue to call you Scar-head then?” Draco tilted his head ever so slightly, to show he genuinely meant well. It may be Harry Potter, but Draco still wanted his fantasy.

“Harry would actually work better now. How can I help you?”

“Is that your boat?” Draco thought frantically about how he was going to get Potter into his bed now.

Harry smiled. “Yes, isn’t she a beauty? “ He turned and looked at the sleek, white yacht. He stepped aboard his ship and offered his hand to Draco. “Would you like to see it?”

Draco smiled and extended his hand to the other, stepping gracefully aboard. He let his fingers linger in Harry’s for a moment longer than necessary before he dropped his hand. He walked around the deck and politely looked around as Harry continued to check his instruments.

“She is very lovely, Pot…er Harry. Beautiful.” As he spoke the last words he was staring right into Harry’s eyes, praying that the Gryffindor had managed to learn a few things about subtly after they left Hogwarts.

“Would you like to see the galley? I have some fish and chips on the stove, if you would care for a bite.” Harry opened the cabin door. Draco stepped into the cabin and looked around amazed at how spacious it was. “I love magic,” was all Harry could say when he noticed Draco’s look of approval. “I don’t allow most people onto _Narcissa,_ but since you know me, I can make an exception.”

Draco’s head shot up at the mention of the name of the boat. “Narcissa?”

Harry nodded as he guided Draco through a door into the galley. “Yes, I could not think of a better way to remember the woman that saved my life.”

The smell registered as he walked into the galley. “Fish and chips, does sound delightful, Harry. However, I think I may want a tour of the rest of your home.”

Harry smiled. “Well, there isn’t much left. If you go back into the main cabin, the loo is off to the right. My room is right through here. I think you may approve of it.”

Draco squeezed past Harry, letting his body slowly graze him. He walked into the bedroom, expecting to see a typical room on a ship. He was surprised by the dark green that greeted him. It was so calming and peaceful. He stepped forward and touched the footboard of the four poster bed. Then he felt the hand slide from his arse to his stomach pulling him backwards. 

“Do you like it, Draco?” Harry whispered into his ears.

Draco only nodded as the other man wrapped the other arm around him and slowly turned him around. Draco gazed into the green orbs in front of him. “It can be yours for a price.”

Draco licked his lips. “And what price would that be?”

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly at first and then his tongue demanded more of Draco. “You.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** prompted by enchanted_jae with the words fish and chips. and a special note...if you want more, I need another prompt. *evil grin*


End file.
